


Klaine Valentines Prompt Fills 2017

by Leydhawk



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Klaine, Klainevalentines2017, M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: My fills for whichever of the prompts that take my fancy. Tags and rating may change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world in a frightening place right now, so I'm going to try to use these prompt fills to give myself a short break from reality every day.

Kurt has been going to the weekly Moulin Rouge singalong for the three years he's been in New York. He's often part of the shadow cast who gets up and acts it out, and in this little group, they happily gender bend roles at will. Kurt has literally played every role in the show.

Tonight, he's Satine.

During the beginning of the movie, Kurt had been consoling a friend who hadn't gotten the callback she'd desperately wanted, and one of the other cast, the woman playing Zidler, had had to grab him and shove him onto stage for his entrance.

KUrt sees that the young man playing Christian isn't anyone he has met before, and when they finally come face to face at the end of Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend, Kurt is impressed. The boy's performance is brilliant. His expression of shock and amazement, of love at first sight, is utterly convincing.

They dance together, and 'Christian's' stunned expression doesn't lessen, it just continues to be an endearing look on his classically handsome face. Kurt is quite taken with the honey colored eyes and carefully styled hair. He imagines mussing the hair while in the throes of passion and turns on his most sultry look, working his 'Satine' to the max.

They're drawn to opposing parts of the stage after Satine faints, and when they reunite for the poetry reading scene, Kurt is thrilled by the confused, smitten performance of his partner.

So Kurt hams it up in his writhing, seductive reaction as Satine at the beginning of Christian's poetry.

And then Christian begins to sing.

The boy actually sings the part, his voice as smoothe and velvety as Ewan McGregor's, and Kurt is suddenly no longer performing.

Warmth and familiarity flood Kurt's chest, and he stares at this gorgeous young man and lets the music and the lyrics swamp him.

When Christian sweeps him into their dance, holding him and serenading him, Kurt feels the clouds at their feet, the stars winking down upon them.

And he's so strong.

He actually lifts Kurt and swings him around and into the dip as the song ends.

So when Kurt says his lines, about being in love, he's saying nothing but the absolute, honest truth.

The rest of the show is a blur, and when it's over, Kurt immediately goes to his Christian, who holds out his hand for Kurt to take.

They share a look that has Kurt's heart pounding because it looks like for both of them, none of this a performance.

"What's your name?" Kurt asks breathlessly.

"Blaine Anderson. And you're Kurt Hummel, and I really hope you're single."

Kurt laughs. "Not anymore," he replies, and leans in for a kiss.


	2. Friends Will Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

Kurt supplemented his theater career (which mostly consisted of costuming work but occasionally included landing an actual on stage role) with handmade accessories of all kinds: from jewelry and fashion pieces to home decor, his Etsy store did a brisk business. But he was always interested in getting his creations on shelves in private boutiques and shops in New York City where he lived.

Chosing different types of shops to solicit, one month he was hitting independently run coffeehouses, talking with owners about his Victorian inspired coasters and his knitted and crocheted tea cozies. The owner of this coffee shop was dancing with one of his baristas when he came in. A busboy had pointed him out when Kurt asked.

"He's the one dancing with Tina," the young man with the tray of empty mugs and napkins said.

"Hmm. Thank you."

Kurt watched as the man spun the pretty young woman, dipped her, then kissed her briefly.

And that's how Kurt ended up under the impression that Blaine was straight.

Happily, Blaine's sexual and romantic orientation didn't matter, because he loved Kurt's crafts and agreed to not only keep some products in his store for commissioned sale, but asked Kurt to create a whole line of coasters for the shop to have available for customers to use.

Shop coasters got damaged and stolen and accidentally thrown away, so Kurt regularly made more, and came around to the shop to deliver them.

Blaine took to making Kurt a coffee when he was there, and they sat and talked for a few minutes each time.

Kurt learned that Blaine had inherited the shop from an uncle, honoring a legacy of hardworking food service from that side of his family.

Unerringly kind, Blaine always noticed and cared about Kurt's moods when they talked, and Kurt had to keep reminding himself that falling for straight guys never ended well.

The friendship grew across months, and Kurt struggled not to let his eyes wander over Blaine's strong shoulders and down to his narrow hips and linger on the flash of ankles where the man never wore socks. He pretended he didn't think and fantasize and dream about the handsome coffee shop owner.

Alone on Valentine's Day, Kurt decided to indulge himself and went to Blaine's shop without products to sell or deliver. He'd been asked out by the prop's manager of the production he was currently in, but he hadn't been able to say yes to the tall blonde hipster when his mind had heart eyes for a certain dark haired, honey eyed friend.

"Kurt! Hey!" Blaine greeted him. "I'll be right there with your coffee."

Kurt waved and sighed as he pulled his coat off and hung it on the tree beside his favorite chair.

"I didn't expect to see you today," Blaine said as he came over, handing Kurt a mug. He set a cookie down on the small table in front of Kurt as well. "But I'm really glad you came."

Kurt was enraptured by Blaine in his black shirt and bow tie with little red and pink hearts on it. He looked devastatingly gorgeous and Kurt berated himself for having such an intense, stupid crush on the man. His eyes dropped to the cookie. It was heart shaped and had angel wings iced on one lobe and the words I love you on the other.

"I..." Kurt's breath caught as he looked back at Blaine. Those beautiful eyes were shining, watching him expectantly. "Well, I figured that without a date or boyfriend, at least I could come spend time with a friend on the holiday of love, right?"

A frown dropped Blaine's expression for a moment before the man's friendly smile replaced it.

"Of course! Love is love, right? I'm glad you consider me a friend. I feel... You're my friend, too."

Kurt nodded and tried to smile. The weight of wanting was heavy on his shoulders and heart and he could tell his pleasantry was unconvincing.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay? You look so sad," Blaine said quietly.

"It's just hard to be alone when I don't want to be," Kurt confessed. "You have Tina, so you probably don't understand--"

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Tina? What do you... Oh. My. God. You think I'm with Tina?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Um, yes? The first day I came in you were dancing with her and you dipped her and kissed her and--"

"Kurt, I'm gay. And..."

Kurt's mouth popped open and he imagined he looked positively pescaline.

"...and?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine lifted the cookie and held it up.

"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you."

Kurt burst into tears and laughter all at once.


	3. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adele's One and Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went darker than I expected, but HIV is still an important consideration, and until there's a cure, it's something that I think more fanfic should address, especially m/m stories.

Kurt and Blaine were best friends. They had been best friends since high school. And from the very beginning, Kurt had been in love with Blaine. But Blaine was only interested in a good time, sleeping with anyone who took his fancy from Jeremiah and Sebastian to that crazy weekend with Jeff and Nick through into college and after.

Blaine wasn't always safe, and when he ended up with an STI that couldn't be solved with penicillin, it was a wakeup call for him in more ways than one.

"Kurt. Kuuuurrrrt..."

Kurt sighed. Drunk Blaine at his bedside, pushing him toward the wall so Blaine could climb into bed with him wasn't a rare thing. Blaine was a snuggle whore, especially if it was cold outside or he was drunk, and Kurt, as his best friend and roommate, indulged him. Kurt raised the covers and Blaine collapsed facedown onto the bed. Peeking at the clock as he lowered the blankets, Kurt patted Blaine's back.

"Jus' go to sleep. You gotta be at work in four hours," Kurt said.

"Can't sleep," Blaine groused. Kurt sighed.

"Breathe deep, count sheep, just go to sleep," Kurt murmured, already drifting off himself.

"N-no, uh-uh, Kurt. I'm upset!" Blaine moaned. "But that rhymed..." Blaine giggled.

Huffing, Kurt turned over, glad that he'd gone to bed early so he had already gotten nearly five hours of sleep.

"Okay. What now? Did the blonde Thor lookalike not let you blow him in the bathroom at the club or what?"

"Kuuurrt, that's not nice. It's fair, but not nice," Blaine whined.

"Yeah. Sorry, not sorry. What's up?"

"My days of free lovin' are done. I'm gonna wither away now."

"Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"Dodged the bullet for years, but not forever. I'm a dead man walking..."

Kurt's heart stuttered. "Wh-what?" He reached across Blaine and turned on his lamp.

Blaine buried his head in Kurt's pillow, groaning. "Too bright!"

Kurt switched the light off.

"Blaine! What's going on?" Kurt pulled on his friend's hair.

"Hey!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Blaine sighed, and Kurt could tell that he was more sober than he'd pretended.

"I'm HIV positive."

~~Klaine~~

Kurt went with Blaine to his doctor's appointment, and together they learned about treatment. It took time for Blaine to fully understand that he hadn't been given a death sentence.

What didn't take time was Blaine stopping his near-nightly clubbing and hookups.

Kurt had to admit he enjoyed having Blaine stay home with him more often, but he could tell that the lack of sex was quickly becoming a problem for the man. Blaine was falling into a depression.

Cajoling and pushing himself, Kurt got Blaine to take him out to one of the clubs.

"Blaine-y! Where ya been, babe?"

The reaction was common. Blaine had been a well-known fixture.

Kurt watched as Blaine tried to put on his partyboy persona, but since he couldn't drink or indulge in any other mind-altering substances, Blaine danced with a few guys, but returned to Kurt's side frequently.

"I can't do this," Blaine finally confessed, clenching his jaw and blinking rapidly.

Kurt set his rum and diet on the bar and drew Blaine back onto the dance floor, pressing close and holding Blaine as they danced.

"I'll always be here for you, Blaine. I'm not afraid, and I'll dance with you and have a good time and take you home and let you sleep in my bed. Your life isn't ending. It's just changing a little."

Blaine relaxed in Kurt's embrace and let himself move more freely to the music, even grinding on Kurt and laughing as Kurt blushed when they both got hard. Other men joined them, but Blaine kept himself face to face with Kurt no matter who was bumping on his ass.

They went back to their apartment around midnight, and Blaine hugged Kurt and thanked him before they each went to their own rooms.

Going out to clubs together became a weekly event, and seemed to help Blaine perk up a little. They still mostly danced together, a fact that Kurt secretly loved. It was almost like having Blaine for his own, which he'd wanted since the staircase at Dalton.

But a few months after they'd found a new normal, Blaine met someone at an HIV support group, and Kurt lost it.

"You're...what?" Kurt asked. He was preparing dinner, and Blaine had swanned in and announced that he had a date and Kurt shouldn't wait up.

"Matt asked me out, and I agreed. We're both positive, so I'm thinking it's time to get my groove back, baby!"

Kurt turned the heat off beneath the water he'd been heating to cook the whole wheat pasta and turned around.

"I'm never going to be enough for you, am I?" Kurt asked. His chest felt tight, and he could feel his eyes burning.

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess nothing," Kurt replied. He brushed past Blaine and went into his bedroom and shut the door.

If Blaine was just going to shift his focus to sleeping with a different set of people, Kurt knew he didn't stand a chance. In his mind, the last few months had been blissfully domestic, and he'd begun to rekindle the dream of he and Blaine spending their lives together. He'd even gotten onto Truvada, a drug that decreased the chance he could become infected if he had sex with someone who was HIV positive. That, with reasonable safe sex practices, would have allowed them to be intimate with low risk to Kurt.

But it seemed Blaine would never feel about Kurt the way Kurt felt about him. Maybe it was time to get a separate apartment. His job at Vogue paid enough for him to get his own place.

Because there was just no way he could face watching Blaine return to sleeping with everyone but him.

~~Klaine~~

Looking for an apartment and avoiding Blaine became Kurt's sole focus for the next week, so he was blindsided when he came home on Friday and found Blaine sitting at the dining room table with Kurt's prescription bottle, the classified ads Kurt had been sorting through while apartment hunting, and a somber expression.

"Please sit down, Kurt."

Kurt sank into the chair adjacent to Blaine. His messenger bag slid off his shoulder and landed with a thud. Kurt stared at the medicine bottle.

"I had to find out from your dad that you're trying to find another place to live. And then I noticed this," Blaine rested a finger on the childproof cap. "Kurt, why are you taking Truvada?"

Kurt slumped. If it was all over, he might as well confess.

"It decreases the risk of contracting HIV--"

"I know that. Why are you taking it?"

Kurt smiled thinly. "I thought we were finally moving in that direction, Blaine."

Blaine gasped. "...we?"

"Yes, we, Blaine! I love you. I have always loved you. I have supported and listened and waited and wanted, and you have fucked every other person who will have you and I have held you and stood by you and been your best friend and roommate and I got you through freaking out over your diagnosis, and I took you out and taught you that you can still have fun and you can live and be healthy, and you've decided that fucking around is what you still want to do and I can't wait anymore because if that's what you want and will always want, then you don't want me and you'll never want me and I have got to try to move on and start over and maybe end up some kind of pathetic spinster, or maybe I'll find someone who values me and will love me and who I'll actually be enough for and who believes I'm worthy--"

"Kurt!"

Kurt cut off and glared at Blaine through his tears.

"What!"

"You...you're worthy. I... I've never felt worthy of you. I've spent all these years trying-trying to prove to myself that I... You're the better man. You're like a pure, perfect... I don't, I didn't want to sully you. No one has ever wanted me for more than a quick fuck. I'm good time Blaine, fun to party with, but not the guy you introduce to your parents. But you... I know your parents. I know Burt loves me like another son. When my parents ignore me, I have another home with him and Carole, and-and with you. You're my home, Kurt. Please don't leave me."

"Blaine... You are an amazing man. I believe in you. I want you to live and love and do all the great things that I know you're capable of. But I want monogamy. I want to love and marry and grow old with one man. I've only ever wanted that man to be you, but if your nature is different from that, I've got to find a way to move on. I'm still your best friend. My dad is still yours, too. I'm never saying goodbye to you, but I--"

"Let me try. I...I've measured my worth by my value to others: everyone else but you. I've been blind, Kurt. Let me see myself through your eyes. Show me I'm worthy of you and I will believe it. I love you. Please, give me a chance."

"I can only be with you if I'm your one and only."

"You're more than enough for me, Kurt. Please, I know I'm not perfect--"

"You really want that? You want...me?"

"Oh, God, yes."

Kurt looked around, seeing the wonderful apartment they'd shared for so many years, remembering the good times and the bad, and suddenly he knew: he could never give up on Blaine.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know comments mean the world to writers, right? ;-)


	4. Fireworks and Heath Ledger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Kurt didn't like throwup rides. Or crowds. Or spending so much time in the sun that he freckled. Or concession stand food. Or challenge games that were rigged so that even if you had an excellent throwing arm, you still could never get the good prizes. Or pavement gone sticky with spilled soda and dropped cotton candy and maybe vomit from said throwup rides.

But the summer he was fifteen, Kurt begged Burt to take him to Six Flags every weekend. By the end of June, Burt bought him a season pass and just assumed he was dropping him off and picking him up each day.

Blaine was mostly recovered from his hospitalization after the bashing, and he loved performing at Six Flags. He'd hit a growth spurt and was finally taller than Trent, his best friend and co-performer. The group they sang with was fun, and Blaine loved his job, even if he mostly stood off to the side and provided harmonies. He was hopeful that in the fall, he would make it onto the Warblers at Dalton, Trent's school and the one his parents were transferring him to for his safety.

July 4th weekend was a madhouse at the park. Few people were actually stopping to listen to their performances, and it was so hot Blaine thought his brain might be melting.

Through a heat shimmer, Blaine spotted the beautiful, angelic looking boy who attended nearly every performance. His smile brightened as he added a bit more energy and pizazz to his movements, and he was rewarded when the boy applauded loudly at the end.

Blaine decided that this was the day to talk to him. Maybe the heat was making him giddy, but he wanted to get closer to the boy who always dressed impeccably and was smart enough to stand in any scrap of shade he could find.

Watching a few YouTube videos between shows, Blaine and Trent made their plan.

The five pm performance was Kurt's favorite. The dark haired boy who haunted his thoughts had two solo lines in it, and Kurt always felt faint at the warm sound of his voice.

Kurt's knees weakened when he was almost certain the object of his affection winked at him. He decided to wait around a little extra after the group finished up. Was it ridiculous to think of talking to the boy?

Apparently it wasn't, because after the singers had cleared out, and the area was almost deserted, a solo voice rang out.

" _You're just too good to be true..._ "

Kurt looked up to the office above the small pavilion where the last show had taken place and stared at the boy he'd been crushing on as he continued the song while he stepped over the windowsill and grabbed the flag pole, sliding down.

_"...can't take my eyes off of you."_

The sound system erupted with a marching band picking up the music, and Kurt realized where the scene came from: an old movie called 10 Things I Hate About You. Heath Ledger, with whom Kurt had great familiarity from Brokeback Mountain, had serenaded a girl in the movie, just the way Kurt was being serenaded.

Another boy from the park performance group joined in and portrayed the security guard who had chased Ledger in the movie, and their dancing and acting was spot on as they finished the song.

_"Let me love you, baby, let me love you..."_

Giggling and blushing, Kurt applauded and approached.

Blaine handed Trent the mic he'd used with a grin, and his friend clapped him on the shoulder encouragingly before vanishing.

"That was quite a tribute to Mr Ledger," the beautiful boy said, looking shy, or maybe coy: Blaine wasn't sure.

"I'm glad you got the reference. I'm Blaine," he said, holding a hand out to shake.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm a big fan."

Blaine felt his heart leap and electricity tingle his hand when they touched. "Of Heath Ledger?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, but I meant I'm a big fan of you."

"You have a thing for background singers at cheesy theme parks?"

Kurt just shook his head.

"Are you done with work for the day?"

Blaine nodded.

"I hear there's fireworks later."

Blaine grinned. "Would you accompany me?"

"I suppose," Kurt said, lowering his head and looking at Blaine through his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Blaine offered his arm, and Kurt bit his lip as he took it.

"Shall we get some greasy, fattening concession food first? It'll be hours before it's dark."

"That sounds wonderful, Blaine," Kurt replied. The sound of him saying Blaine's name made the tingling from where Kurt held his arm spread into his chest.

The song ran through Kurt's mind all evening, especially the part about how it was too good to be true.

But a first kiss beneath the fireworks, and an exchange of phone numbers reassured Kurt, and nearly a decade later when Blaine again serenaded him at their wedding reception, all his fears had long since vanished.

_"I love you baby, and if it’s quite all right_  
I need you baby, to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented!
> 
> Liane


	5. New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your Body is a Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Blaine was left completely blind by the rock salt slushy and subsequent infections. But it's not a dark fic, I promise! Pretty much tactile-focused smut.

"They're actually gone for the whole weekend?" Kurt asked incredulously. Blaine's parents had been wildly overprotective since the last attempt to fix Blaine's vision had failed. Blaine worked hard learning braille and adapting to his new situation, but they had treated him as if he were five for months.

"Yep," Blaine said, grinning. "That's why you're staying here; they expect you to take care of me."

Kurt scoffed. "You don't need taking care of."

"Of course not, but I may have let them think I was a little nervous about being home alone so they'd agree that you could stay. Your dad even okay'd it when they asked."

Kurt laughed. "You schemer!"

"It was a delicate balance to make them feel okay still leaving but concerned enough to let you stay."

"Well, we all know what a brilliant performer you are, my love."

Kurt moved closer and Blaine tilted his head invitingly. Kurt kissed him.

"Two days alone in your house. Whatever shall we do to occupy our time?"

"I have plans, honey. Big plans."

Blaine pressed himself against Kurt, rubbing their hips together, and Kurt groaned, kissing him harder and with more passion.

"I like your plans."

~~Klaine~~

That's how they ended up in Blaine's bedroom on Saturday afternoon, slowly peeling each other's clothes off.

Blaine had, of course, become much more tactile since he'd lost his vision. His fingers had become a huge part of his physical intimacy, and he ran them over every inch of Kurt's porcelain skin.

"Are you cold? Your arms are cool, and you're getting goosebumps," Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt's neck.

"I'm fine. Not cold, baby, I'm so...aroused," Kurt gasped back.

But Blaine smiled wickedly and rose from the bed. He went out to the hallway and clicked the thermostat up by several degrees before making his way back and crawling up from the foot of the bed.

"Ohmygod," Kurt breathed at the sight of Blaine slinking up toward him.

Blaine laughed and tried to resume his explorations of Kurt's naked chest.

"Nuh-uh: you're wearing too many clothes," Kurt insisted. He sat up and put an arm around Blaine, flipping them over and cradling Blaine's head as he laid Blaine's dark hair onto the bed. He kissed Blaine thoroughly and then stripped his shirt off.

Blaine kept his hands touching Kurt, trailing on his back and shoulders, running them lightly over his face, catching his lips and tracing them.

"Oh, Blaine, yes, your hands...your fingers... Mmm, I want your fingers in me," Kurt said, his body shaking.

"Kurt? Really? I mean, we've given each other hand jobs, but..."

"You don't have to. It's okay. Forget I said that. Kiss me, babe," Kurt said quickly. Blaine could feel the increase in temperature of Kurt's cheeks as he blushed.

"No... I don't want to forget. Please, I just... I was surprised. I always thought you'd, um, that you'd be a top."

Kurt studied Blaine. Of course he was being sincere. Blaine didn't have a deceptive bone in his body.

"Let's...let's get our pants off," Kurt suggested.

"Okay. Grab the lube though. It's in the box under my bed."

Kurt's breath stuttered, but he obeyed.

"How did you get..."

"It's from before. I've used it very sparingly since I wasn't sure how I'd get more."

"Well, sweetheart, you only have to ask and I will order you some. Maybe we should try some flavored ones?"

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, covering his face.

Kurt giggled and wiggled out of his jeans and underwear before attacking Blaine's fly. De-pantsing Blaine was fun, peeling his colored jeans down and off.

"You are so gorgeous, sweetheart," Kurt whispered.

Blaine's expression turned wistful. "I wish I'd been able to see you naked before..."

Kurt climbed on top of him and laid down.

"Well, this way you get to appreciate how it feels more, right? I mean, you've said your fingers feel like they're more sensitive now." Kurt did a body roll. "How does that feel?"

Blaine gasped and grabbed Kurt's waist, holding him closer while his hips gave several little jerks. "So good. Oh, Kurt... I can feel you getting hard! Jesus that's hot."

Kurt kissed him, long and open-mouthed and full of tongue. Blaine moaned and humped up again and again.

"No, wait... I'm gonna come if we don't stop."

"So come. We have all weekend my love," Kurt replied. Blaine groaned and slid one hand down and ran his fingers between Kurt's cheeks.

"Don't you want..."

"Oh..." Kurt shuddered. "Just rub... A little, um, push in a little, maybe..."

Gasping and panting, they rutted against each other over and over.

Blaine found Kurt's hole and explored it with the fingertips that really were more sensitive than ever. Kurt whined and shivered, arching back, then forward, hips churning like he couldn't decide which sensation he needed more of.

Concentrating on Kurt's responses helped Blaine hold back, but when Kurt cried out and spasmed and Blaine felt the wet heat of Kurt's semen on his own cock, Blaine grunted and came, clutching Kurt and forcing his finger inside without meaning to.

"Aahh! Yes!" Kurt shouted, shaking like he was about to break apart.

They laid spent and breathing hard, and Kurt kissed Blaine gently.

"Oh we are going to need the whole weekend. I want to learn every inch of you," Blaine whispered.

"That's gonna take a while."

"Exactly."


	6. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eternal Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind focused on the line: 'Say my name, sun shines through the rain', and a fairytale was born.

When the Lady Elizabeth, The Mistress of the East, died unexpectedly, the kingdom was deluged with mourning rains. Lord Burt, The Master of the North, felt the pressure to cope with his loss as quickly as possible, and he succeeded by focusing all his energies on his young son, the new hope for their people.

The rains eased, but they would not cease until one of the Directional family found a soulmate.

As much as Burt loved his country, his heart couldn't bear to try to replace Elizabeth, so he set the staff to searching for a soulmate for his son.

Kurt was a private child, however, and each potential soulmate who was brought to the Lima estate had to be introduced slowly and carefully to him.

Girls and then boys became Kurt's classmates as children close to Kurt's age were vetted and approved, but although Kurt seemed to like a few of them, none were ever anything special to him.

Years passed, and eventually Kurt took a liking to a boy. He wasn't approved. He was an apprentice guardsman, and Kurt asked to be taught the sword and the bow along side the apprentices who were learning to protect him and the kingdom.

But as much as Kurt mooned over Finn, the rain never let up. The staff grew desperate to force a connection between the boys, and Burt reluctantly agreed to have them housed as roommates toward that end.

When Burt walked in on an argument between them, with Finn insulting his son, Burt put a dramatic end to the attempt at creating a soulmate bond between them. Kurt was heartbroken afterward, and the rains grew worse.

The kingdom despaired.

Kurt's misery led him to ask to be sent to the neighboring kingdom for further education in wizardry, and Burt agreed, if only to allow his son a break from the neverending parade of suitors.

The rains lessened to a drizzle as the magic of the realm refocused on Burt with Kurt's departure.

The very first day of classes at the all-boys school for wizardry, Kurt fell in love.

But Blaine, the boy he loved, failed to return his initial affection as deeply as Kurt felt and instead, they became friends.

Time passed and the two boys became inseparable, but it wasn't until Kurt brought Blaine home to visit that his kingdom understood that their prince was on the cusp of ending the mourning rains.

Collectively, the people of Hummelima held their breath and watched their prince and his friend as they toured the small kingdom and the rains reduced to the lightest mist wherever they went.

The rains returned with a fury when the boys met the up and coming clothier Jeremiah and Blaine became smitten. When Jeremiah scoffed at Blaine's advances, Kurt finally told Blaine all his hopes for them, and Blaine fell into melancholy confusion.

Back at Northeast castle, hope sprang from tragedy when Kurt's favorite horse, Pavorotti, broke a leg and had to be put down. His sadness and tears were galvanizing to the strong emotions Blaine already felt for Kurt, and everything changed one afternoon when Blaine finally decided to declare his feelings for the prince.

Kurt often wandered along the castle walls as he mourned his equine friend, and Blaine found him on the east side early one morning.

"You move me, my prince," Blaine said. "I think I know your name now."

Kurt stared at him, hope rising, a fog beginning to swirl around the castle as Blaine stepped closer.

The boys looked into each other's eyes, and Blaine smiled and spoke Kurt's secret soul name. The clouds parted above the eastern horizon and a shaft of sunlight struck them as they kissed.

The Prince of the North and the new Consort of the East didn't even notice until hours later when they came down to the great hall and the entire staff and court was assembled within to cheer the soulmates.

Kurt only cared about the congratulations from his father, who wept in joy that his perpetually lonely son had found his love.

The sun shone upon their nuptials and they lived happily ever after.


	7. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for anxiety. 
> 
> Sorry this one's micro short. The only idea I had was so dark, with severe depression and anxiety, that I decided this was as close as I could come to it without airing my own struggles and delving into such non-Valentines topics of self harm and suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> Maybe I could have gone with them exploring tantric sex instead...

Kurt has a signal for Blaine when he's in trouble. He texts it if he's having a difficult time with his anxiety and needs help. If they're together and Kurt needs to get away from whatever situation he's in, he'll drop it in conversation.

The code phrase is chasing cars. From the song.

It began when Kurt had an anxiety attack one evening. Blaine came home to find him sweating and shaking on their bed, and Kurt begged him to just lay with him. Blaine did everything in his power to calm Kurt, and they discovered that laying still in Blaine's arms was as good as a sedative when Kurt was beyond all his relaxation techniques and visualizations.

Sometimes the song itself is enough to head off an attack, but when things get bad, Kurt knows he has Blaine, and looking into Blaine's eyes, laying still in his arms, is exactly the calm he needs.


	8. A Lifetime of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to fluffy sweetness! And my theme of alternate meetings.

Did you ever see someone and think: _oh, there you are!_? And then realize that you didn't actually know the person?

I did that in high school, at a show choir competition.

And I never did anything about it. I never ran backstage to look for him. I never looked him up online. I never asked around about him.

So it was all the more miraculous to see him again hundreds of miles away and years later in New York City.

We took the same train every day. For two weeks.

We snuck glances at each other. I caught him doing it, and he caught me.

But we didn't speak.

I saw him at a student performance that my friend dragged me to. I was enchanted.

But I didn't seek him out to congratulate him.

A few years later, I went to an off-Broadway show, and there he was again, in the chorus.

Then on Broadway, and I was sure that I had completely missed my chance, because he had a speaking role.

When the Hollywood trend of musical revivals happened, and I saw him in three of them, I sighed wistfully and wondered about what might have been.

I got to witness him in his Tony winning role as the lead in an original Broadway show. He was spectacular.

But it was when I was visiting my family at Christmas one year, back in Ohio, that we finally exchanged words.

In the grocery store on Christmas Eve, I was in search of the particular type of rolls my father loved and I spotted the last package of them on the shelf and reached for them with single-minded focus, only to have them swept from my seeking grasp.

"No, wait, I--"

I looked up at the person who had gotten them, only to drop into silence.

_Him_.

"I'm sorry, it's the last package and my father absolutely loves these," he said.

"Mine, too," I said, my voice sounding breathless and far away in my own ears.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I know you, don't I?"

I nodded and shook my head simultaneously, and he giggled.

"Is that a yes?"

"I..."

"I'm Kurt Hummel. What's your name?"

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

His laughter was beautiful and it changed his face, making him seem more real, and less the perfect, beautiful idea I'd dreamed of for years.

"How about I buy some baggies and we split this package? I really only need half a dozen, and that way your father won't have to do without."

I nodded and followed him like a puppy, my heart beating so loudly in my ears that I couldn't make out whatever else he said as we made our way to the aisle with the baggies and then into the line up front.

"Blaine?"

I nodded.

"Blaine?"

"Um...?"

"Are you even listening?"

"K-kurt..."

He laughed again. We were in the parking lot, our rental cars parked next to each other. He was holding the original package of rolls, minus the six in the baggie in his other hand, out to me.

~~Klaine~~

"All these years later, Kurt still loves telling the story of how I was struck speechless by him in a grocery store in Lima. But honestly, he still makes me speechless quite often. I'm so grateful he took the leap and asked for my number that day, because otherwise, we wouldn't be here, celebrating thirty years together. Here's to my husband, my love, my best friend: Kurt Hummel."

I held up my glass and everyone applauded and drank. Kurt smiled and stood, taking the microphone from me.

"Well, husband mine, I shall not be outdone. This song is for you, my dear," he said, kissing my cheek as he moved over toward the band, nodding to them.

" _Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight..._ "


	9. The It Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Be My Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!

Kurt and Blaine are _that_ couple. They're the most adorable, sweetest, heart eyes, hold doors for each other, wink, gentle touch when no one's looking, too cute for words pair.

Professional drivers see and hear all sorts of sordid, disappointing details of the lives of the celebrities they bring around in the course of their careers.

Peter has been the driver for three different Broadway power couples, and he's seen it all: everything from them having sex in the back, to cheating, to some discussions on kink, to drug use and procurement, to screaming matches that ended the relationship. He's never driven for a gay married couple, and he doesn't expect it to be any different.

But it is. Peter has been part of planning a flash mob to cheer Blaine up. He knows which florists have Kurt's favorite roses, and which restaurants have the cheesecake he prefers from the many times Blaine has asked him to stop so he can pick something up on his way back to their apartment. He's marveled at how gently Kurt brings up Blaine's weight when the stops for cronuts become a daily occurrence for several weeks while Blaine is waiting to hear back on the song he wrote for the latest Lin-Manuel Miranda musical. After that, Peter is asked to take both of them to the gym three days a week.

And then there's the serenades.

They sing to each other regularly.

Sometimes it's just one of them singing along with their music, but other times, it's full on serenades.

Blaine sings more pop, and Kurt more classic Broadway but they both sing to each other at least once a week.

The duets are Peter's favorites, though, and when they begin to sing the upbeat song his young daughter is currently obsessing over, he records it on his phone for her.

With permission from Kurt and Blaine, he gives it to little Becca and then gets to hear it multiple times per day for the next few months.

The way Kurt and Blaine are together, singing Be My Forever, is exactly what Peter wants for his daughter when she finds love in the future.

He also hopes that this job will continue for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to tell if many people are still reading these (maybe AO3 doesn't register the hits from people reading on tumblr? Idk), so if anyone feels like dropping a comment, I'd love it.


	10. Love Will Find a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Save the Last Dance for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to return to this verse with HIV positive Blaine and introvert Kurt. You might want to read my day 3 Prompt fill for One and Only before you read this.

Getting together after being best friends for over a decade and navigating an HIV positive/negative relationship wasn't as easy as both Kurt and Blaine had hoped.

Blaine got HIV by partying, including doing drugs and having lots of sex, some of it unprotected. Becoming sexually monogamous with Kurt wasn't a problem at all. Once they admitted their long-suppressed feelings for each other, they had amazing sex, and their love for each other flourished being out in the open. Giving up drinking and drugs wasn't really a problem, either, because at first they became home-bodies and had sex, watched reality tv, cooked together, had more sex, worked on Kurt's accessories business and pursued ridiculous levels of romance, and had more sex.

But Blaine missed partying. Clubbing. What he missed the most was dancing; losing himself in the music and press of bodies, or even just _one_ body, moving in time to the song with his.

Kurt wasn't a big club person. The noise and lights, the press of people (even hot men), the smell of beer and booze; they were okay every now and then, but not two or three times a week.

Finding a compromise wasn't exactly an easy process. But Kurt and Blaine were committed to each other, and Kurt understood Blaine and Blaine's need for attention and admiration. Since Blaine's career had taken him toward composing, he didn't get the accolades of the spotlight as he would have as a performer. And Blaine understood that Kurt was happiest one on one: as a professional personal stylist, supplementing that income with his hand made accessories and their Etsy sales, Kurt was content to have limited interactions with crowds of people.

So they eventually came to a compromise.

Blaine went clubbing at least once a week. Kurt even helped him get ready, advising him on the sexiest outfits to wear. The 'no drinking or drugs' was a hard limit, but Blaine could get a natural high from dancing and flirting and teasing himself and others. No sex with anyone but Kurt was also part of the deal, and Blaine found himself completely okay with that as well since Kurt was a sensual, gorgeous, nearly insatiable partner. Along with Kurt taking Truvada, a drug that decreased the risk of him contracting HIV from Blaine, they meticulously used condoms and safe sex practices, so Blaine kept a clear conscience by his fidelity as well.

But _dancing_. Getting lost in the beat and the press of bodies. Grinding on men who looked at Blaine like they wanted to devour him. Blaine loved that. He craved it. And he indulged in it shamelessly.

But he always came home to Kurt.

He usually came home so horny he could barely walk in his tight pants, and Kurt always expected and enjoyed the passion and desperation that led to several rounds of fucking when Blaine arrived home.

Theirs was an unconventional relationship, but it met all their needs, and they were both happy and so stupidly in love that it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go out to all the folks who read my plea for attention and responded with such great comments. They mean so much to me!


	11. If Things Were Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: At My Most Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kismet. The prompt and this manip: http://pumpkurtspice.tumblr.com/post/80710288085 combined into this fill for today. 
> 
> 1st person outsider perspective with Kurt having gone into foster care after Burt's heart attack. Not as dark as it sounds!

When I first met Kurt Hummel, he was a skinny kid who hung out at the rec center every afternoon until we had to close and send him home to a presumably unpleasant foster situation. I called Child Protective Services and had them check the home, but they said it was acceptable, so I had to trust it wasn't abusive or dangerously neglectful. Over the first few months when he started coming, I'd seen him go from a well-coiffed, elegantly dressed boy to a guarded, cigarette smoking punk. Piercings, black nail polish, and spiked jewelry had appeared as he evolved. He didn't smile. He rarely spoke to anyone. He hung out and watched the other kids out of the corner of his eye while pretending he was above it all.

I tried everything I had ever learned from working at the center to get to know him, to get him involved, to get him to open up even a tiny crack, but he was the most guarded, stubborn kid I'd ever met.

It broke my heart.

When we got a new volunteer who honestly wanted to help out as well as pad his college applications, a boy who was dapper and upbeat and unapologetically gay, I wondered if maybe he could be the key to drawing Kurt out.

I mentioned Kurt to the new volunteer, Blaine Anderson, and I saw his instant reaction when I spoke of our resident loner. It was obvious he'd already noticed Kurt, and that he was fascinated.

I did everything I could to subtly put them together.

Over the next few weeks, Blaine approached and spent time with Kurt every day he worked. I was pretty sure that I saw them exchange phone numbers after about a month. There was a lot of eye rolling on Kurt's part, but I was so happy when I saw that he seemed to be watching for Blaine to arrive every Tuesday and Thursday.

On a Wednesday evening, I was heading back to my office to get a sweatshirt for a girl who had arrived on the 29-degree afternoon in a tank top. The second hand store near my house loved me because I was always buying coats and heavy clothes that I gave away at the center.

I overheard Kurt standing by the boy's bathroom and eavesdropped.

"Hi, Blaine, it's Kurt. From the rec center? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that that poem on my voicemail is the cheesiest, dumbest thing I've ever heard. 'Ever so indulgent, you are always so effulgent' And... I kinda love it. I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

I peeked out around the door frame in time to catch a tiny smile on Kurt's pierced lip. I wanted to squeal and jump up and down.

The following week on Thursday I wasn't nearly as happy. Kurt came into the center with his lip bandaged where his piercing had been, with dark circles under his eyes and moving gingerly.

I waited for the inrush of kids to settle into their normal groups and then approached Kurt.

"Hey. Could you come by my office when you get a chance?" I asked quietly. His eyes shifted to mine and then away. He shrugged. I smiled and moved away, hoping.

When he followed me only a minute later, I was so relieved.

"Hi. I wanted to check in. You want to tell me what happened to your lip?"

He tensed like he was going to leave, so I put my hands up.

"I'm not going to pry. Just please remember that I care about you and I'm here, and on your side if you want to talk," I said. He nodded and sighed. "You look tired, Kurt."

He shrugged.

I gestured to the worn futon sofa along the wall. "You can take a nap if you want. I'll go out to the game room for a few hours."

He looked interested but hesitant. He met my gaze for a moment and then looked away again. He had beautiful blue eyes, but they were shadowed as always.

"I'll have Blaine come check on you when he gets here, okay?"

That sealed it.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well," he muttered as he moved over and sat down onto the futon.

"Use that quilt on the back, okay?"

Kurt nodded and stretched out, flipping the quilt over himself and shifting on his side to get comfortable.

I closed the door behind myself. When Blaine arrived I pulled him aside.

"Kurt's in my office trying to sleep. He looks like he got hurt. I'm not going to ask you to break any confidences if he tells you anything, but..." I shook my head. "If he's in a bad situation, at school or at home, I can help. I want to help."

Blaine looked at me quizzically. "I know you care about all the kids, but... Kurt's special to you, isn't he?"

I smiled. "Yeah. He reminds me of someone."

Blaine shook his head. "Yourself?"

I chuckled. "Yes, oh wise-beyond-your-years guy. Me. In the 80's, on an Air Force Base in Georgia wasn't a good time and place to be out as asexual and non-binary, not that we had the right terms back then."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "You aren't really supposed to tell us those kinds of personal things, are you?"

"You're a volunteer, not a client. And if you were to share that information with a client, it wouldn't be my responsibility," I said, shrugging. I could get in trouble for fraternizing with the boys, but I was confident they wouldn't tell anyone. After all, I ran the whole program, it wasn't as if I was a regular staff member or counselor.

Blaine nodded solemnly and winked.

"Gotcha."

So Blaine disappeared into my office and right before we closed, after I'd sent the rest of the kids home and the staff was straightening up in preparation to leave, I finally went to my door and knocked softly before I opened it.

They were sitting on the futon, wrapped around each other, sharing my old quilt, but it didn't look like they'd been fooling around. Kurt's eyes were red like he'd been crying, and Blaine looked upset but hopeful.

They told me that his foster family had taken in a new boy, David, and he'd begun bullying Kurt. At school, David had gotten worse and worse and finally Kurt had stood up to him that afternoon and they'd gotten into a fight. David tore Kurt's lip piercing out, and had punched and kicked him. One lucky kick to David's groin had ended the altercation, and Kurt had stubbornly refused to report the incident.

"Let me see your lip," I said.

Blaine helped Kurt remove the bandage and I was relieved to see that it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Looks like the ring came apart rather than ripping through. You're lucky. I had a girl yank an earring out that took a piece of the lobe with it in high school. Took fifteen years to grow back. Keep that really clean, though," I said. Kurt nodded.

I couldn't stop myself. I cupped Kurt's face and looked into his eyes.

"Honey, are you going to let me help you? I don't want you going back to that family tonight. Not with David there."

Tears welled in his eyes and I felt like he was scouring my soul, trying to see if I was going to be yet another person who would disappoint him.

"Okay."

It was a tumultuous few weeks for all of us. I was an approved foster parent, but I generally only took short term emergency placements. After having grown too attached to a little girl who ended up going back to her mother and moving away, I hadn't been able to agree to any other long term situations.

Fortunately, the case workers and placement officers knew me and readily worked with me to get Kurt's home changed. He seemed okay with staying with me for the short term, and over the next while, began to share his story with me.

Having lost his mother at eight, and his father at sixteen, Kurt had ended up in foster care in Lima, and had been transferred to the better-served and more tolerant Columbus CPS office when the two foster families he'd been placed with had had trouble with his homosexuality.

His foster family in Columbus hadn't cared that he was gay, but had given more of their attention to the two disabled younger children they were also fostering. School had been difficult for Kurt, and the only way he'd found to get people to leave him alone and stop picking on him was to change his image from immaculate fashionista to the badboy look he sported. When David had been placed with them, maxing out the number of kids they could foster, the parents hadn't realized how poorly David treated Kurt.

The case workers were going to keep careful tabs on David and he would be going to counseling for his behavior.

Blaine and Kurt became a couple. I was so pleased to see them enjoying spending time together, especially since Kurt had begun smiling and talking more, but I was surprised to come home to them making out on the couch one night.

We had a talk about safe sex, and I let them know that Kurt's opportunity to stay with me was dependent upon him not getting into too much trouble, including Blaine's parents finding out that they were intimate.

I overheard them talking about how matter of fact I was about them having sex, and Blaine telling Kurt about my asexuality.

"That makes sense. It's actually pretty awesome how she is with this, with us," Kurt said. I was relieved he seemed okay with it, and he even mentioned it a few days later when I was helping him with his history homework, commenting that it was no wonder I had three college degrees since I didn't have to worry about sex.

"I never thought of it that way," I said.

"Well I know I'd be doing better in school if I wasn't constantly thinking about sex," he added, blushing.

"Nothing wrong or bad about you enjoying it, honey. Just be safe and don't let it completely take over."

That night, for the first time, he hugged me before he went to bed. I nearly cried.

Kurt lived with me for six months before we started talking about adoption. He was approaching eighteen, but I wanted him to know how seriously I took his being my foster son.

The papers didn't go through until after he was legally an adult, but with him being a year behind in school from all his struggles after his father died, we still had most of a year with him in high school getting ready for college to enjoy being a family.

Seeing Kurt, my son, go off to college to study fashion design with Blaine as his fiancé was beautiful and difficult.

Giving him away at their wedding four year later was easy. I'd seen them transform together from Kurt slowly giving up the armor he wore and beginning to reinvent himself with amazing clothes and Blaine's struggle to please his parents who were distant at best to his big confrontation with them when they admitted that they didn't know how to deal with a gay son and finally started learning to.

As strong young men, Kurt and Blaine went into the world as a married couple secure in the knowledge that they were loved and that they could face anything together.

I couldn't be more proud of them, and I hope that wherever Kurt's biological parents are, they're proud, too.


	12. Little White Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How Deep is Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a real struggle for me, so I hope ya'll don't think this is a copout.

" _I know your eyes in the morning sun.  I feel you touch me in the pouring rain . And the moment that you wander far from me, I wanna feel you in my arms again..._ "

Kurt groaned and rolled over. He had banned the BeeGees from any playlist Blaine put on when Kurt could hear it, but apparently they needed to expand the ban to shower singing.

  
 " _And you come to me on a summer breeze.  Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave . And it’s me you need to show : How deep is your love..._ "

Kurt pulled the pillow over his head.

  
 " _How deep is your love. How deep is your love. I really mean to learn ._ _‘Cause we’re living in a world of fools.  Breaking us down . When they all should let us be . We belong to you and me..._ "

Sighing, Kurt got up and went to the bathroom door.

He knocked.

"Honey, please, could you--"

  
 " _I believe in you. You know the door to my very soul,"_ Blaine's voice rose, and Kurt's head thunked against the door.

_  
"You’re the light in my deepest darkest hour . You’re my saviour when I fall.  And you may not think  I care for you . When you know down inside , That I really do And it’s me you need to show . How deep is your love..._ "

"Blaine, the lyrics are romantic but I really _hate_ the BeeGees," Kurt called through the door.

  
 " _How deep is your love.  How deep is your love. I really mean to learn.  'Cause we’re living in a world of fools . Breaking us down.  When they all should let us be.  We belong to you and me..._ "

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel!"

" _And you come to me on a summer breeze . Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave . And it’s me you need to show.  How deep is your love..._ "

Kurt threw the door open and stomped into the room. "I'm warning you!"

" _How deep is your love,. How deep is your love . I really mean to learn . 'Cause we’re living in a_ \-- AAAAAHHHH!!!"

The toilet flushing had devastating effect on the shower temperature and they both knew that.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, staring at the shower curtain.

It screeched as the hooks ran along the metal bar, and a wet, sexy Blaine stood there. Their eyes locked.

" _ **Breaking us down . When they all should let us be . We belong to you and me!**_ " Blaine sang at top volume.

Kurt scowled harder, trying to stay mad at his husband. Blaine smirked, then snorted and started to laugh. Kurt had never been able to resist Blaine's impish side, let alone while he was wet and naked. He started to giggle and they stood there laughing like loons.

"No more BeeGees!" Kurt finally declared.

"Yeah, okay," Blaine agreed.

But they both knew he was lying. 


	13. The Future With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crazybusy at work so I hope this is still enjoyable for these last two fills.

"Lellow!"

"Honey, there are other colors that might suit your skin tone better."

"Want lellow! Lellow! Lellow! Lellow!"

"Kurt, I think he's pretty set on it."

"But--"

"He's two, Kurt."

"With his hair--"

"Lellow! Lellow! Lellow!"

"It doesn't matter. He wants the yellow."

"But--"

Blaine gave the red haired boy the yellow cape.

"It washes him out, makes him look ill," Kurt hissed.

Blaine ignored him.

"What color would you like?" Blaine asked the next child, a mixed race little girl.

"Geen, pwease."

Blaine looked at Kurt, who approved of the color for her and handed her the green fabric.

Eventually all twelve children, ranging from two to six, had their capes.

Kurt and Blaine got them lined up like a rainbow, and then spent several minutes trying to keep them quiet and in order until Mercedes finally came for them.

Of course, the kids behaved perfectly for her, holding hands and following without a single problem.

Sighing deeply, Kurt leaned against the doorway.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"It's a charity event."

"God I hate kids."

"You don't mean that," Blaine argued.

"Yes, I really do."

Blaine stopped and stared at Kurt.

"No, really. You... You want kids, right? I mean, eventually?"

"I've always liked the idea in the abstract, but... They're noisy and messy, and they have no fashion sense, like that little boy, and--"

"I always imagined us with kids," Blaine whispered, looking like a kicked puppy.

Kurt swallowed hard. "You...we? Us? Daddies?"

Blaine looked away.

Kurt moved toward him and turned him by the chin.

"I love you."

Blaine looked sad. "I want kids, Kurt."

"I get it. I'm just frustrated with this situation. I want a little one I can dress up and play with and teach piano and cars and everything. I want that little person to learn from you how to tie a bow tie and play guitar. But honey, I want to finish college first. I want to have the means to raise a child before we have one."

Blaine's eyes were shining with tears as he looked up at Kurt.

"I love you."

Kurt smiled.

"I love you, too."


	14. Music Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's observation of Blaine.

Blaine has music in his soul. Kurt has learned this through the years watching him.

Blaine hums. He dances. He bursts into spontaneous song.

But even when he's still and silent, music shines in his eyes.

There's something mystical about it, and even Kurt's atheism is powerless before the evidence he sees every day.

Blaine's perfect ass sways to a beat unheard by anyone but him. Kurt thinks he catches little snatches of the rhythm when he's buried in it, but it's forever out of his grasp otherwise.

When Blaine learns a new dance step, or a new song, it never seems as if it's new. It's as if he's remembering it, or sometimes as if it's bubbling up inside him and overflowing.

When they move back to Lima to be closer to Burt after another health scare, Blaine begins prolifically writing music, as if it can no longer be contained within him. Through an online group, Blaine reconnects with Marley Rose and they begin collaborating. Eventually, Anderson-Rose musicals hit Broadway, and Disney asks them to write for films, as well.

Kurt is unsurprised. He calls Blaine his Angel of Music, and although professionally Kurt works in the fashion industry, he regularly helps Blaine record demos and has voiced several characters in the musical films Blaine and Marley have written. (If Blaine writes countertenor characters with Kurt in mind, well, no one is surprised, and Kurt's vocal talents haven't faded, so it isn't purely nepotism when Kurt tries out and wins the parts.)

So their lives are filled with song and dance, and Kurt knows that more than anything, it comes from Blaine's soul.

It's never more apparent to Kurt than when he quietly arrives home without Blaine knowing he's there, and he hears Blaine singing in their empty house as he cleans the kitchen.

" _Love you forever and forever_  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together   
Love you when we're apart..."

Blaine looks up and sees Kurt standing there watching, and he dances over to him, music and love lighting his beautiful eyes. The gray in his hair doesn't diminish his youthful looks, nor do the crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he smiles.

After a quick kiss, Blaine draws Kurt into the aura of song and they sway together and sing the rest in harmony:

" _And when at last I find you_  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
Oh, you know I will  
I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Final day. Happy Valentine's Day to all who celebrate it. Thank you to the folks who ran this event. And thank you to everyone who took the time to read and especially those who commented. 
> 
> Liane

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it, please pay it forward and do something kind for someone today.


End file.
